


Not Quite Right

by Sea_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drarry, M/M, Smut, proposal smut, slash-dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Witch/pseuds/Sea_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survival tip: Do not, under any circumstances, soil the plans of Draco Malfoy.<br/>Unless you're Harry Potter. Then, you can make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

Draco set his keys on the table, pulling off his healer's coat and hanging it up. "Har? I'm home!"

The sound of footsteps, and Harry appeared in the doorway, a grin spreading on his face. "Finally. Busy today at the Hospital?"

"Like you can't even imagine," the blonde muttered, toeing off his shoes.

"Was there an accident or something?" Harry moved over to him, loosening and removing Draco's tie for him.

"No, thank goodness. People are just being dafter than usual," he sighed, ducking his head a bit to allow the shorter man to slip the silk over it. He slipped his hand into Harry's, leading the other wizard to the living room and pulling him onto the couch beside him.

Harry chuckled, letting himself be adopted into Draco's side. "Not everyone can be as skilled as you, my dear." He leaned up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "You remember what night it is, don't you?"

Draco looked at him a moment before his gaze slid to the television set. "Movie night," he said softly, concealing a smile. Harry had convinced him to schedule a weekly film night as Draco had never seen one before the green eyed man had taken him to one on a date. He had admitted that it wasn't unpleasant to watch, and Harry had gotten excited, insisting they do it more often so that he could make Draco watch his favorites. "What have you picked out? Not another children's film, I hope."

"No, no," Harry assured, grinning. "Something much more sophisticated this evening." He picked up the DVD off of the coffee table- Titanic, the cover read. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Draco shrugged, moving his arm from around Harry so he could go and put the disk in. "Don't forget about that dinner tomorrow," he reminded the wizard as he crossed the room.

Harry nodded. "I know I know; I get to arrange my date night, you get yours. What time is our reservation again?" He put in the disk and returned to his spot next to Draco, grabbing the blanket from on top of the couch and pulling it over them as the disk loaded.

"Nine. So you should have plenty of time to make yourself presentable before we go." He turned on the couch and wrapped himself around Harry, half pulling him into his lap so that the man's head rested on his chest.

"Nine?" Harry uttered curiously. "That's late. You usually plan for seven." He nestled himself into the warmth of Draco's chest and the fuzzy blanket draped over them.

Draco shrugged, which made Harry's head bounce a little on his chest. "I decided to switch things up," he forced a causal tone.

Harry hummed, a bit suspiciously, as he put the movie on. "Whatever you say, my prince." He used the nickname that he knew always made Draco blush. He also knew that it was very un-Draco to make plans that late; the man was rather meticulous, and preferred to be home at a decent hour to act out his evening routine. Harry couldn't help but be excited at the prospect that he was planning something.  
They sat quietly through the movie, only interrupted for a short, insistent snog instigated by Draco's wandering hands. When it was over, and they were both yawning quietly, Harry mumbled something.

"What was that?" Draco inquired, kissing his temple lazily. He didn't want to move from their spot, but it had been a long day on his feet and not even their lavish couch could compare to the exquisite bed waiting for them down the hall.

"If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" Harry repeated, turning slightly to face him.  
Draco's expression became frozen, if a bit wide eyed. "Wha- no, that's ... I was... no.." he stammered, looking caught off.

Harry turned a bit more, shifting a few inches away from him. "No?" He asked, doing his best to conceal the emotions of panic and worry that flashed through him and quite wishing he could take back the question.

"No no, I'm not saying No. I'm definitely not saying no, but I.." He looked like he was being forced to talk in front of an enormous crowd- an expression Harry recognized as Draco's look for when he was nervous or his plans didn't work out.  
'What? What is it, then?" Harry asked with slight pleading. Just because Draco 'wasn't saying no' didn't mean Harry was going to get the response he was obviously hoping for.

"That's... that's what I was going to ask you. Tomorrow night, at dinner," the blonde confessed quietly, and Harry's heart jumped out of it's pit of panic.  
"Really?" Harry leaned closer to him again, happy curiosity twinkling in his eyes.  
"Y...yes," Draco confirmed in a low tone. "But I suppose it's irrelevant now."

Harry smiled, a bit sympathetically. Draco had been mentioning tomorrow's particular evening for weeks now. 'Oh, that looks nice, you should wear it when we go out on the fifteenth.' 'It's raining awfully hard today. I hope it isn't like this on the fifteenth.'  
Harry had brushed the comments off as odd Draco things, but now he realized their true meaning. And he's spoiled it for him.  
"It's still very relevant," he protested, shifting in Draco's lap. "Because now I think I know what your answer is."

Draco smiled weakly as Harry moved closer to him, still upset over his soiled plot.

Harry frowned slightly as he scanned Draco's expression. "Draco Malfoy, you just got an implied engagement. Would it kill you to look happy about it?"

Draco sighed quietly. "No, of course it wouldn't. I'm sorry, I just... wanted this to be all planned out, and..."

"And you wanted to be the one to do it," Harry finished quietly, knowing Draco all too well. "Well I'm sorry if I'm a Gryffindor who doesn't think before he acts... let me make it up to you," he suggested, a mischievous smile breaking out on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, and started to respond, but Harry was already devouring his mouth. He let out a muffled hum as Harry's tongue explored his own, but before he could tangle his hand in that mess of black hair, Harry had disappeared.

Well, not quite. In a flash of smirking green eyes and practiced hands, Harry was tugging off Draco's trousers. He lifted his hips- it was more of a buck- to allow them to slip away. He expected his silken green boxers to follow suit, but Harry simply sat up at the other end of the couch, by Draco's feet. The blonde made a small pouting sound, but it only brought a grin to his lover's face. "We're trying something new, tonight," the green-eyed demon told him, and Draco's eyes widened slightly.

Something new wasn't necessarily bad, but the gleam in those emeralds told Draco it was going to involve a lot of teasing. It brought a small, involuntary whimper out of him to see Harry suddenly looking so hungry.

Harry crawled over him, slowly taking his hand. Starting with his wrist, and at a taunting pace, the wizard's lips traveled up Draco's arm, stopping for a nip and slow swipe of the tongue every time they stumbled across a particularly sensitive spot. By the time Harry reached the top of his arm Draco's hands were shaking. He was relieved when Harry moved to kiss him again, but just before the blonde's wanting lips could touch his he was gone again; sucking and nipping his way up the other pale arm.

Draco whimpered but Harry only smiled darkly. "Oh no, my dear, not just yet," came his voice, dripping with arousal. Once Harry's lips had slowly tortured their way up his second arm, and he thought it was over, his half-lidded eyes watched Harry move even farther away. "Potter-"

"Ah ah ah," the man scolded. His fingers delicately hooked around Draco's waistband, sliding his boxers away with knowing grace. Once Draco's rock-hard erection was exposed, Harry moved away _again_. Really, this was getting ridiculous.

He retrieved his wand from the table, and in a flourish chains sprouted from the enormous couch, wrapping cuffs as silky as Draco's discarded underwear around his wrists and ankles. Harry admired the display as he discarded his own pants and boxers. Draco whined, but Harry only moved toward the lower set of bonds.  His lips claimed Draco's ankles much as they had his wrists,  with a slow hum and a sucking kiss that would most certainly leave a mark.

The only difference was, this time Harry paused between torturous caresses of his tongue to whisper sweet Parseltongue to Draco, sounding even more covetous than his normal voice. ' _My sweet prince,'_ he cooed, and Draco could practically taste the lust in it. A few more delicious, taunting smooches up his calf. ' _I want to take you, make you feel every movement I make as I delight your perfect piece.'_ Even without understanding the words, Draco could almost feel the sounds wrapping around the head of his wanting cock.

Harry's lips passed his knee, kissing and biting and sucking up the inside of his thigh with a tormenting slowness. His tongue teased the tender skin, all too close for Draco's comfort. The stormy-eyed wizard (not so stormy now with his blown pupils) bucked his hips up, begging for Harry to lay even a finger on his throbbing member, but it only earned him a quick slap to the thigh. ' _Not just yet, my love,'_ came the hiss, and Draco moaned.

Just as Harry reached the flesh beside his cock, would you guess, he was gone again. Draco's now seemingly black eyes widened, what could Harry possibly be doing now?

But, agonizingly, Harry was down by his other ankle. "Please, Harry-" Draco pleaded, but it was cut off by another stomach-twisting hiss.

 _'Patience, my king. All things good come to those who wait.'_ Harry teased, but he knew he couldn't keep up this act much longer- his own cock painfully tight with want.

Draco moaned again at the sounds that reached him, drifting to his ears and his crotch in equal parts. Harry trailed, once again, unhurriedly up his calf, over his knee, and if it was possible more slowly up the inside of his thigh. It took more strength than Draco had to keep his hips from moving, and Harry smiled. His eyes, hardly any green left around the black, looked up at Draco tauntingly.  _'Perfect,'_ he whispered, pulling another whimper from Draco. Small bruises were already making their appearance on Draco's trembling arms, showing everywhere Harry's lips had marked the man his. _  
_

His hands, mostly unused until now except for balance, slid over Draco's legs, resting on the top of his legs. A whine from Draco brought one of them down in a tiny slap as Harry settled between his knees. His hands tightened slightly, thumbs just pressing into the inside of his pale thighs, and Harry leaned down. Just when Draco thought his torture might finally be ending, Harry touched everywhere but where he was needed. He kissed Draco's stomach, his hips, the soft skin around Draco's base- all the while very careful not to graze his cock.

"P-Potter," he complained, his voice nearly cracking with lust.   Finally, when there was hardly any pale skin left that wasn't pinching with the ghost of Harry's lips, his tongue trailed Draco's length. "Yes," Draco moaned instantly, his hips twitching upward. Now that he wasn't teasing anymore Harry wrapped his lips hungrily around his member, sucking wantingly. His tongue swiped the head before he bobbed his head down, taking as much as he possibly could. He hummed around Draco's cock, and the sensation milked a groan from him.

"Harry," he whined. His hands tried to move, to tangle in that black mess of hair and push Harry further onto him, but the silk tight around his wrists restrained him.

Harry, the devil, hummed again, one hand drifting from Draco's thigh to wrap around the base and take what his mouth couldn't. A few moments of skillful tongue and graceful fingers later and Draco was crying out in relief. The charmed silk restricting his limbs disappeared with his orgasm, and his arms flopped to his sides. A few moments of breathy smirking and one quick tightening of Harry's hand on his thigh later and he felt his cock twitch again.

"Fuck, Harry," he mumbled, shaking his head in almost disbelief.

"As you wish," came the pleased reply, and hands tugging up his knees.

 

\-------------------------------

 

"Merlin, Malfoy. Lot of bruises you've got there," commented Seamus after taking their order the next night. "Some patient get a bit rowdy at the hospital, then?"

Draco glanced at Harry, who was smirking at him over their fancy wizarding restaurant menus. "Not quite."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so that really didn't go as I originally planned but I'm loving it. Feedback is always appreciated guys, don't be shy! Thank you so much for reading- this is my first real smut fic so sorry if its a bit rough.  
> I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors that I missed- I didn't have a beta.  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
